nailpolishfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spongeyvstheloudhouse
Please paint your nails red. Thanks! :) CookieCanIHas (talk) 13:29, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Adopt this wiki Loud You should make an adoption request on Community Central for this wiki since you love painting your nails and toes and your girlfriends' as well. IcanhascookieWhopper (talk) 03:02, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Spongebobvstheloudhouse, can you pretty pretty please show me a photo of your nails and feet? I promise deep down in my heart I'll do anything if I can see them and you talk to me on Skype. ❤ IcanhascookieWhopper (talk) 19:31, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Your nails Spongebobvstheloudhouse, can you pretty pretty please show me a photo of your nails and feet? I promise deep down in my heart I'll do anything if I can see them and you talk to me on Skype. ❤ IcanhascookieWhopper (talk) 19:32, September 4, 2017 (UTC) your nails again Spongebobvstheloudhouse, can you pretty pretty please show me a photo of your nails and feet? I promise deep down in my heart I'll do anything if I can see them and you talk to me on Skype. ❤ IcanhascookieWhopper (talk) 19:32, September 4, 2017 (UTC) I am not Jacob you fucking retard When looking through the chat logs I saw you said "Hi cookie!" when Jacob enetered chat. What the fuck makes you think I am that Jacob Wilton faggot??? He is just an ex-friend of mine who hacked my account and for some fucking reason you don't believe that because you're a retard. Stop saying that I am him, ok???? You will be reported to FANDOM staff if this continues. Waterrainstorm (talk) 21:41, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I swear to fucking God.... Say that you miss me in the ESB chat now you fucking faggot. its your fault that all this drama and flamewars happened you fucking cuntmuffin. Waterrainstorm (talk) 21:57, September 10, 2017 (UTC) captions in galleries are allowed Hey retard, I wanted to let you know that captions are allowed in infoboxes if the image provided shows anything but the article subject or displays it in a rather odd matter. This is to give it context as some people would want to know who is holding the object and why it looks like that. Fucking cunt. Waterrainstorm (talk) 22:18, September 10, 2017 (UTC) add me to the people who helped you On your 6 month anniversary blog on esb add me (icanhascookie) to that list. Waterrainstorm (talk) 22:47, September 10, 2017 (UTC) retire now or ill blackmail you into giving me a face reveal Waterrainstorm (talk) 23:06, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Spongebobvstheloudhouse this is all your fault that everyone hates me now. All this mess would have never happened had you stopped causing drama and trouble for me; you even admitted to being a troll in a thread I posted on your CC wall (the one called "I need some convincement I can come back" https://community.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/TheInternetRuinedMyLife) and you said you would stop being one if I came back, but you continued your behavior. Also you keep sympathizing on Jensonk for being blocked and you don't realize how bad it was that he told me to commit suicide. This is why you need to retire already; you made a cookie eater viewed as a helpful ESB editor the most hated person ever and it's all your fault. Hey What color are your nails right now? IceCreamEater (talk) 01:00, September 17, 2017 (UTC) color of your nails You like painting your nails? Also what color are they right now? IceCreamEater (talk) 01:01, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Can you show photos of your nails and bare feet? MobengaferAtGmailDotComHasRuinedMe (talk) 04:24, September 26, 2017 (UTC) SHOW ME YOUR NAILS MobengaferAtGmailDotComHasRuinedMe (talk) 05:33, September 26, 2017 (UTC) It's your fault that all this happened you ignorant dumb fucking cunt. STOP THIS NONSENSE AND RETIRE NOW. Spongebobvstheloudhouse2003 (talk) 16:56, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Please show me your nails. IWannaEatCookiesWithACertainSpongeBobFangirl (talk) 14:53, October 14, 2017 (UTC)